Weapons (KR)
Here you can find a list of all the weapons found in Knights Reforged with their stats, along with any associated artwork of them. Spears Basic Spear This weapon is the most basic spear found in the game, commonly used by beginners. It is the easiest weapon to create. KR BSpear art.png|Original artwork. Enchanted Spear Enchanted by an advanced mage, this spear exudes a mysterious aura and great power. KR ESpear art.png|Original artwork. Steel Spear One of the first weapons to be forged in steel, this spear proves a formidable foe against mounted units. KR SSpear art.png|Original artwork. Daggers/Swords Hunting Knife This weapon is the most basic dagger form found in the game, commonly wielded by beginners. KR Hunt Knife art.png|Original artwork. Assassin's Dagger A higher level weapon, this dagger is well designed to deal a lot of damage whilst keeping itself small and inconspicuous. KR Assassin Dagger art.png|Original artwork. Steel Sword The first sword found in-game and forged from rough steel. While it provides greater damage than knives or daggers, this sword requires better tempering if it is to be more durable. KR Steel Sword art.png|Original artwork. Enchanted Sword More ornate than plain steel, the gem that sits in the crossguard emanates a strange energy. It is said that this gem is what imbues the blade's steel with greater damage capabilities. KR Enchant Sword art.png|Original artwork. Fire Sword A weapon that is even the envy of advanced mages, the Fire sword contains a powerful orb as its pommel, granting it the abilities of Fire spells. KR Fire Sword art.png|Original artwork. Axes Lumber Axe The basic woodcutter's axe, this weapon also doubles as a handy tool for forest workers. KR Lumber Axe art.png|Original artwork. Double Axe More refined for combat, this double bladed axe ensures that no matter which way it is swung, it will deal optimal damage to opponents. Due to being close to pure iron, its composition makes it less durable than other axes used for battle. KR Double Axe art.png|Original artwork. Refined Steel Axe Designed for those experienced in axe wielding, this well-tempered axe will last a warrior many battles. It keeps a single blade in order to compromise damage rate for greater speed and is a less cumbersome weapon to carry. KR Steel Axe art.png|Original artwork. Bows Long Bow An archer's beginner weapon. The long bow has an exceptional draw speed, however lacks great power behind each shot. KR Long Bow art.png|Original artwork. Fine Bow With a more careful design, this recursive bow allows for additional power whilst decreasing its size, making it easier to travel with. KR Fine Bow art.png|Original artwork. Elven Bow Forged with a unique metal alloy once used by Elven folk, this bow retains a recursive design as well as adding a more defined handle-guard at its centre. This, combined with its heavier weight, allows it to be used as a melee weapon in emergencies by being bashed into opponents. KR Elven Bow art.png|Original artwork. Staves Basic Staff The beginner's staff, each one is made of a different kind of wood that relates to the kind of magic the user wishes to wield. KR Basic Staff art.png|Original artwork. Novice Staff The addition of a crystal orb to the top of this staff allows a budding mage new ways to channel their magic, as well as decrease the cost for casting said magic. KR Novice Staff art.png|Original artwork. Mage's Staff A far more refined staff for a more experienced mage. Each staff carries a sigil unique to the mage, linking the staff with their magical abilities and preventing others from tapping into the staff's potential. The crystal that sits atop of this staff emits a quiet buzzing sound, for those experienced enough to hear it. KR Mage Staff art.png|Original artwork. Category:Knights Reforged